Whispering Death
'' "The Whispering Death knows only one thing; killing." - Bork the Bold, How to Train Your Dragon exclusive short, Book of Dragons.'' The Whispering Death is a dragon that appears in the film continuity and the exclusive short, Book of Dragons. This dragon is seen when Hiccup reads the Dragon Manual, and they are classified in the Boulder Class. ]] Appearance The Whispering Death is similar in appearence to a Deadly Nadder, but with bulging eyes, a spiky face and spirals of teeth that line the entirety of its inner mouth. It has a snake-like body and a neck similar to a Zippleback's, but a Whispering Death has no legs, only lower spikes (which might have been used to crawl through their tunnels). Many consider them to be extremely vicious and often have nightmares after confronting this horror. They have gaping mouths, full of deadly, rotating teeth. They can also rotate their wings, presumably to assist in the drilling process. They look very similar to a Gulper Eel. Nature Whispering Deaths are extremely deadly, like most other dragons; able to chew their victims after they are swallowed, using its many rows of rotating teeth. They tend to dwell in underground tunnels that they burrow themselves, resurfacing to attack any oncoming enemy/prey. The Dragon Manual once stated that they were extremely dangerous and must be killed on sight. However, despite their fearsome reputation, they love to have their teeth brushed. Abilities The Whispering Death has the ability to use it's jaw to embark through any substance, ground or solid, giving it, argubly, the greatest jaw strength in the dragon world. Apart from that, the Whispering Death can breathe powerful rings of fire. In the Film The Whispering Death is mentioned when Hiccup reads through the Dragon Manual for information on Night Furies. In the Book of Dragons The Whispering Death has a longer appearance in the short Book of Dragons. It is meantioned only and told about it's nature and characteristics. It is also shown when it attacks Bork and his girlfriend where it burns Bork to ashes. But he was revived by his girlfriend. Stats According? to Wild Skies *Speed=8 *Fire Power=10 *Shot Limit=2? Notable Whispering Deaths *Two unamed Whispering Deaths in Book of Dragons Notable Victims *Bork the Bold Trivia *The Whispering Death is confirmed to not have a roar. Instead it hisses. This may be why it's called the 'Whispering' Death. *The Whispering Death is one of the Mystery Dragons in Wild Skies along with the Changewing and the Smothering Smokebreath. *In Wild Skies you can gain 2 badges from the Whispering Death. 'Make sure to Floss' for training it, and 'Furious Digger' for gaining 3 stars in 3 challenges with it. *According to Gobber the Whispering Death is so dangerous that Vikings feel frightened saying its name. This is possible since Hiccup gulped after saying it's name in the film. *A piece of fan art says the Whispering Death can't fly. This is an error since the Whispering Death can fly. *The Whispering Death is the only dragon who can never have a roar. Gallery File:Dragon_3.jpg|Fan Art File:Whispering_death_by_hellraptor-d32h2em.jpg|A fanart drawn by Hellraptor WD.png|Whispering death flying WD different angles.png|Different angles of Whispering Death WD mouth.png|Spinning in flight imagesCAI7AZ4T.jpg|As seen in Book of Dragons wHISPERING DEATH BURROW.jpg|The Whispering Death prepares to strike Book of Whispering Death.jpg|The Whispering Death breathing fire imagesCA83PIPY.jpg|Fan Art 180px-Bigmouth.png|Whispering Death with mouth open 250px-Whispering_Death.png|Whispering Death in the Dragon manual dEATH IMAGE.jpg|Different images of Whispering Death imagesCABJU2ME.jpg|Fan Art imagesCAHOB3OE.jpg|Fan Art Whispering death.png|Fan Art Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons